Ankos Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: -¿Qué sucede?-/-recuerda que debes pagarme algo- dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa picara./–"después me lo pagaras"- recordó la ninja./-y quiero probar a mi Anko- / odio los summarys y esta es la segunda parte de mi disculpa :


_**Hola, otra vez **___

_**Bueno aquí estoy aun terminando algunos capítulos, deben entenderme que tuve problemas pero ya solucione todo y bueno ahora subiré algunos capítulos de "mi pequeña esperanza" & "Arriesgaría todo por ti", además de comenzar a escribir "Futura Nuera", así que tengo muchísimo trabajo, y por ahora subiré One-shot que he escrito en clases xDD, este lo termine en una hora así que disculpen si hay errores u.u**_

_**Y no los molesto mas, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que aquí también dejen y bueno eso Enjoy!**_

**Ankos**

Kakashi Hatake venia saliendo del hospital de Konoha, había regresado hace unos días de una misión en la cual había terminado muy lastimado.

**-mierda-** susurro tocándose el brazo izquierdo que bajo el uniforme ninja se encontraba vendado, hace unos minutos le habían dado el alta tras casi una semana de hospitalización de los cuales dos días estuvo inconsciente **–Kuso-** maldijo nuevamente por el dolor generado por su brazo, pero esta vez el gruñido fue escuchado por una ninja que pasaba por ahí y que curiosa se detuvo para buscar con la mirada a la fuente de aquella palara. Y no tardo en encontrarlo, sus ojos de color caramelo se encontraron a aquel hombre que a pesar de tener roces por cosas tan mundanas como quien se sentaba junto a quien durante las reuniones o quien debía haber saludado primero, todo eso terminaba olvidado, en especial por parte de ella quien Kakashi hipnotizaba comprándole dangos que la calmaban y callaban en tan solo un instante y que de ser una mujer sádica y de gran carácter se transformaba en una pequeña niña que sonreía y reía hasta más no poder.

**-¿Qué te sucede Hatake?-** le pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba dando pasos felinos que no dejaron indiferente al shinobi que rápidamente giro para observarla, para observar cada paso que daba, como sus piernas generaban cada movimiento de sus caderas, como su abdomen plano estaba casi oculto tras los dos enormes y redondos senos de ella, que rápidamente evito mirar sabiendo que ella se fijaría en eso, y que tal vez observaría después en algún momento en que el libro ocultara sus verdaderas intenciones tras esa mascara de despreocupado mientras "leía" su Icha Icha y para terminar observando ese rostro diabólicamente angelical, sus ojos de color caramelo puestos sobre él y sus labios embozando una sonrisa que le regalaba a un Kakashi ahora distraído por la belleza de ella…

**-tuve una semana difícil-** respondió mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos dando una imagen de despreocupado.

**-muy difícil- **añadió mientras señalaba el hombro del shinobi, el cual miro de reojo la parte de su cuerpo que era señalada por la kunoichi

**-estaré bien-** dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara mientras cerraba su ojo visible.

**-¿A dónde ibas?-** le pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras ladeaba hacia la izquierda su cabeza en señal de duda.

-**iba a comer-** dijo señalando a la gran calle principal.

**-te invito a comer a mi casa-** dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos al igual como lo hacia él.

**-¿tu…casa?-** cuestiono el ninja.

**-bueno…si no quieres-** dijo resignada y con un tono de desinterés mientras hacia un movimiento con sus hombros en señal de despreocupación.

**-no, quiero decir si, está bien-** dijo algo confundido con su propia respuesta.

**-está bien, pero debo comprar unas cosas antes- **dijo sonriendo ante la respuesta de el shinobi.

**-está bien, no hay problema-** respondió.

Ambos caminaron juntos por las calles de Konoha, aunque algunos aldeanos se volteaban a mirarlos por la extraña situación ellos ni se inmutaban, estaban acostumbrados a que los miraran por sus escandalosas peleas pero esta vez la razón de las miradas entrometidas era que ambos estaban tranquilos y sonrientes.

Entraron a un pequeño mercado y tomando un canasto en mano Anko comenzó a recorrer los pasillos seguida de un Kakashi completamente distraído, el cuerpo perfecto, para sus ojos, no estaba cubierto por ese molesto abrigo de color beige que siempre cubría su cuerpo el escultural cuerpo que tanto le atraía, aunque no era lo mismo sin esa polera de malla que aunque amaba por permitirle ver partes de ella también odiaba ya que generaba celos incontrolables debido a que no era el único que observaba el magnífico cuerpo de ella, pero esta vez vistiendo una polera negra de mangas cortas, unos shorts del mismo color que era su chaqueta y solo las botas ninjas hasta las rodillas(1), ese traje tan cotidiano le permitía ver como uno de sus atributos se movía y que era imposible de evitar que fuera observado, pero el rápido movimiento de ella lo hizo reaccionar.

**-Hatake…-** lo llamo tras girarse para observarlo e hizo una pausa **–sonara raro pero…¿podrías bajar esa sopa para mi, Onega?-** le dijo señalando con el dedo un sobre de sopa, más bien el ultimo sobre de sopa que quedaba en el estante, y claro como lo iba a alcanzar si se encontraba en el lugar más alto de todos, ella bajita, para él, midiendo solo 1,67 había intentado alcanzarlo poniéndose de puntitas y estirando su brazo pero fue inútil, el con una sonrisa de diversión y una pequeña risita solo estiro un poco su brazo y con su mano tomo el "enemigo" de Anko, ya que midiendo 1,81 le era más difícil buscar cosas abajo que a cualquiera.

**-Hatake-** la miro **–deja de reírte, baka-** dijo sacando su lengua de manera infantil. El solo continuo y sin más Anko continuo con la búsqueda de alimentos mientras el ninja de cabellos plateados se deleitaba con su cuerpo. Cuando el canasto comenzó a llenarse y volverse pesado en un rápido movimiento Kakashi se lo arrebato y tomo en su mano, Anko quien iba a dar un berrinche solo recibió una sonrisa oculta por parte de él y que este sujetara sus hombros obligándola a caminar nuevamente.

**-está bien eso es todo, vamos debo pagar-** dijo la kunoichi tomando el chaleco verde del ninja y atrayéndolo, cosa que sorprendió al ninja. Cuando vio que ella iba a sacar su dinero para pagar rápidamente saco algo de dinero que tenia y antes de que pudiera pagar el lo hizo por ella **–nee…oye no lo hagas-**

**-no te preocupes, después me lo pagaras-** dijo sonriendo mientras recibía la bolsa que contenía los comestibles, pero a pesar de que comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento de la kunoichi ella quedo con una duda.

–"**después me lo pagaras"-** se repetía una y otra vez en su mente la voz varonil de el **– ¿Cómo le pagare?-** se pregunto a sí misma.

**-¿decías algo?-** le pregunto Kakashi mirándola.

**-no, nada Hatake-** dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Tras esto llegaron a los bloques de departamentos, entraron en uno de estos y tras subir unos pisos caminaron por el pasillo que dirigía hacia el departamento de la kunoichi de piel morena.

-**aquí es-** dijo Anko sacando sus llaves.

**-lo sé- **esas dos palabras hicieron que mirara rápidamente al ninja **–recuerda que te traje muchas veces y que cuando te desmayaste yo te traje-** dijo aclarándole la duda que se vio expresada en su mirada.

**-"cuando me desmaye"-** dijo Anko recordando que hace solo un mes atrás el la había encontrado inconsciente a las afueras del bosque de la muerte, su herida le había molestado durante toda la noche dejándola en vela y con el cansancio que tenia acumulado de la misión de la cual había regresado todo la sobrepaso mientras inspeccionaba el recinto y que tras desmayarse había despertado en su departamento y junto a ella Kurenai quien le explico que Kakashi la había encontrado y que la trajo para que descansara.

Ambos entraron y sin más se dirigieron hacia la cocina en donde el dejo la bolsa sobre un mesón.

**-vete al salón, comeremos ahí, será mas cómodo-** dijo Anko rápidamente empujando al ninja

**-déjame ayudarte-** pidió Kakashi intentando evitar su salida de la cocina.

**-no, yo te invite yo cocino, tu solo ve-** insistió Anko empujándolo.

**-está bien-** dijo resignado camino hacia el sofá en donde escucho atentamente cada sonido que se producía en la cocina, como sonaba la loza, las bolsas, el agua, entre otros. Tras esto se levanto y lentamente camino alrededor de la sala, viendo cada detalle, el gran sofá de cuero negro, una mesita de té en el centro, un mueble que estaba lleno de pergaminos y libros, la ventana daba hacia el patio privado del bloque, un largo pasillo que recordaba llevaba hacia la habitación de ella, el baño y otro cuarto. Miro una repisa que a su parecer estaña muy alta par a alguien como Anko, quizás la había instalado Ibiki, y sobre esta algunas fotos, ella cuando pequeña, otra junto a Kurenai, otra con su antiguo equipo, otra con el grupo de amigos que ambos compartían y por ultimo dos fotos que sorprendieron al ninja, una foto de una pequeña Anko sobre la espalda de un joven Kakashi, ambos sonrientes, ella más notoria que el debido a la máscara, pero ambos felices, en lo que parece ser un festival de Konoha al ver que de fondo tenia la aldea adornada y por ultimo una foto que debe haber sido sacada hace solo unas semanas, para ser más exactos en el cumpleaños de Kurenai por como ambos estaban vestidos, ella un Furisude(2) de color lila semejante a su cabello y con detalles floreados de tonos plateados, y él un kimono(3) de color negro y bordes morados, coincidencia, así es aunque la intención de él era que los bordes combinaran con aquella ninja que esperaba ver en la fiesta jamás pensó que el kimono de ella combinaría con él, miro atentamente la foto, la máscara negra de él no permitía ver su sonrisa pero aun así esta se remarcaba y la gran sonrisa de ella era más que perceptible, una fotografía de ambos sentados en una de las mesas del lugar, uno junto al otro y mirándose con esa sonrisa, no recordaba que le hayan sacado alguna fotografía junto a Anko a solas, pensó que podría haber sido Kurenai o quizás Gai quienes siempre buscaban momentos extraños e inoportunos de los demás, pero esa fotografía en particular no la conocía.

**-está listo, Hatake- **dijo Anko asustando a Kakashi quien se encontraba concentrado observando la fotografía y tras escuchar la voz de ella se giro rápidamente y pudo ver que ella se encontraba exactamente atrás de él, los ojos de color chocolate se encontraban mirándolo fijamente.

**-está bien, comamos-** dijo evitando que sus nervios se vieran expuestos y intentando contener la risa nerviosa ante la expresión de Anko quien solo había arqueado una ceja.

**-está bien, siéntate-** le ordeno Anko indicando el sofá, el solo asintió y sin oponerse rápidamente tomo asiento, sobre la mesa de té se encontraban algunos platos con ramen, Oden, Mochi, dangos y Ankos(4), estos dos últimos los miro detenidamente y si bien los dulces no eran su mejores amigos no tenia opción.

**-se que no te gustan los dulces-** el rápidamente la miro **–así que no es necesario que te los comas-** dijo haciendo el gesto con los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

**-está bien-** dijo imitando a Anko, quien comenzó a comer pero tras unos mordiscos a un dango lo miro.

**-¿no comerás o qué?- **le pregunto al ver que el ninja copia no había ni tocado la comida. El rápidamente señalo a la máscara –Hey, vamos no me dejaras comiendo sola, además te invite para comer así que eso harás- dijo tomando unos fideos del ramen con los palillos y acercándoselos hacia la máscara.

**-neee Anko, cálmate comeré-** dijo haciendo unas señas con las manos intentando calmarla.

-**al menos prueba un dulce y no te molestare-** dijo señalando los dangos y ankos que se encontraban en un plato alejado de el.

**-Anko no-** rápidamente recibió una mirada algo enojada por parte de él.

**-vamos probaras algo te guste o no-** le ordeno acercándose hacia el entregándole los palillos. El pensativo se detuvo a mirar los dulces, a pesar de que odiaba los dulces y las frituras no podía llevarle la contra a esa ninja que se asimilaba en actitud con su alumno cabeza hueca numero uno de Konoha.

**-está bien-** dijo resignado.

**-entonces, ¿Qué probaras?-** le pregunto Anko sonriendo ante su triunfo, pero esa sonrisa se transformo a una nerviosa que se apodero de su rostro ante las palabras de él.

**-quiero una Anko-** susurro, un susurro tan varonil y atractivamente que la hipnotizo, aunque su cerebro le decía a gritos que era el dulce, su corazón pensó otra cosa, más bien a una persona, a ella misma. Mientras ella sorprendida lo miraba él se maldecía y insultaba a sí mismo, no había dicho lo que debía, si no que lo que quería, a ella, quería probar esos labios tan hipnotizante para él y los cuales embozaban una sonrisa a su parecer algo nerviosa e incómoda, pero ya que ya había cometido el error y rápidamente, antes de que se arrepintiera, bajo su máscara y sin pensarlo la beso, un beso sorpresivo pero que a pesar de eso era dulce y anhelado, ella tras unos segundos pudo comprender y rápidamente le correspondió, el abrazo su cintura atrayéndola aun más hacia él y ella paso sus brazos por atrás del cuello de el aprisionándolo, agradecía estar sentada junto a él ya que no sería fácil ponerse de puntitas para poder besarlo, pero a pesar de eso no le habría importado, solo quería besarlo y el que él la besara primero le genero aun mas esperanza, y en su desesperación le pidió paso para que su lengua entrara en la boca de ella lo cual no pensó dos veces y permitió, en un baile incesable ambas lenguas jugaban, ese beso tan sorpresivo se había vuelto apasionado, ambos con la necesidad y el ansias del otro devoraban sus bocas buscando complacer lo que hace tanto tiempo anhelaban.

Tras esos momentos eternos para ambos sus pulmones exigían a gritos oxigeno, se separaron ambos sonrojados y en especial ella, que a pesar de haberlo besado no se había podido fijar en el hermoso rostro de él, sus finas y delgadas manos se posaron sobre las mejillas de él y recorrieron lentamente el rostro de él, tocando su barbilla, mejillas y pómulos, el cual tenía un corte en su suave y blanca piel, un corte que sabia a que se debía, lentamente saco la bandana que aun cubría su ojo izquierdo dejando al descubierto por completo el rostro de él y que dejo visible la herida que había sido provocada años atrás por el corte recibido en una pelea.

Lentamente se acerco hasta el rostro de él pero en un movimiento inesperado los labios de ella se dirigieron hacia la mejilla izquierda del ninja sorprendiendo a este, abrió su ojo derecho al sentir como los finos labios de ella se posaban sobre su parpado, depositando pequeños besos marcando la herida que le recordaba cada día la pérdida de su amigo, y que a ella le recordaba el dolor que sintió y que quería borrar de él.

**-Anko yo-** intento susurrar pero ella lo beso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, quien había reposado su espalda en el respaldo del sillón tras haber recibido un pequeño empujón por parte de ella.

**-te amo, lo sé-** embozo una pequeña sonrisa y continuo **–yo también te amo- **dijo antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente esta vez poniendo sus manos a cada lado del rostro de él mientras este acariciaba su espalda.

**-¿Cómo lo sabías?-** le pregunto juguetón mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella tras haber roto el beso.

**-no te habrías atrevido a besarme-** le respondió con similar tono de voz, una mezcla entre sensual y juguetona, el solo comenzó a besar su cuello bajo lentamente dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva hasta que llego a una parte que ambos odiaban, el sello de maldición se hacía presente en la piel de ella, recordándoles a ambos el dolor que ella sufría.

**-Kakashi no- **intento decir al sentir a donde había llegado el ninja.

**-no te preocupes ahora yo estoy aquí- **dijo regalándole otro beso sobre la marca lo cual la estremeció **–ahora Anko-** la aludida se separo un poco de él y lo miro.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-recuerda que debes pagarme algo-** dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa picara.

–"**después me lo pagaras"-** recordó la ninja.

**-y quiero probar a mi Anko-** dijo antes de volver a atrapar los labios de ella en un apasionado beso que comenzó algo que terminaría en la habitación pero como el leyó en alguno de los libros de Jiraya

"Por que el amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, porque simplemente...no tiene final"

-FIN-

_**El mismo traje ninja de cuando era pequeña y entrenaba con Orochimaru.**_

_**El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estos característicos son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes.**_

_**Las mangas del kimono masculino están unidas al cuerpo, solo por unos centímetros independientes en la parte inferior. Las mangas masculinas son menos largas que las femeninas para acomodar el obi alrededor de la cintura bajo ellas**_

_**pasta de judías dulces o pasta de judías rojas es una pasta hecha con judías azuki muy usada en el Lejano Oriente, sobre todo en Japón y China. Es una pasta dulce usada principalmente en la repostería.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! y sé que no fue tan corto xDD es un comienzo, bueno eso, cuídense!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews!**_


End file.
